Qualities of True Love
by evilregal07
Summary: After a breakup with Robin Hood, Regina turns to Emma for comfort. What happens when Regina asks Emma to describe the perfect person for her? Based on a prompt from otpprompts via Tumblr. One-shot.


She should have known that this would happen. The moment that Zelena mentioned that she was pregnant, Regina should have known that it was only a matter of time before Robin chose this new family over her, _again_. Why she ever thought that it might end differently was a mystery, even to her. She should be used to this by now. No matter how hard anyone tried, she just wasn't meant to have her happy ending. No one had fought harder for her happiness than the woman that had so unexpectantly become her best friend. Emma had taken on becoming the Dark One for her, and even in her dark state, she'd answered as soon as Regina had called. Just as Regina was pondering that, the woman appeared in a puff of grey smoke.

"Regina, are you alright? Where is he?" she asked, looking around as though she thought he might still be there and she'd be able to confront him. No one hurts someone she cares about and gets away with it, she is the Dark One after all.

"He left. He asked me to release my sister, and then he left with her." She sighed. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I'm just not meant to find my happy ending."

Emma scoffed at that. Fine. She'd find him later. "Oh, please Regina. That idiot could not have been your happy ending." How could she not see that?

"But the pixie dust-" Regina started.

"Is a load of crap," Emma finished for her. "You should know that magic like that rarely works as it should, especially in the hands of an idiotic fairy that wasn't even fully trained to use it."

She couldn't argue with that. Perhaps Emma had a point. "Well, if Robin isn't my true love, who do you think it is?"

Emma didn't meet her eyes when she answered. "I don't know, but I know that the forest thief couldn't be it. I mean, the guy is living in a world with running water and still chooses to live in the woods, not exactly your thing Regina."

The brunette laughed at that. "Okay then, so what qualities should I be looking for, Matchmaker Swan?"

Emma turned the question over in her mind. Circling the room, and looking at everything but Regina she started her list. "First of all, they'd have to be smart. I mean, that moron couldn't even protect your heart from your psycho sister."

Regina smiled and conceded, "Fair point. What else?"

Emma's voice was hard and fast as she ran through the rest of the qualities for Regina's perfect match. "They'd have to fight for you. They'd have to show you that you're worth fighting for."

Her face fell. "What if I'm not worth fighting for?" she asked.

Emma continued as though she didn't hear her. "They'd have to be able to accept you for who you are; the former Evil Queen, the mayor, the mother, the fighter that you are, all of it."

Regina looked taken aback then by the amount of thought that was clearly put into her answer.

The former Savior didn't notice the change in Regina's expression as she added one of the most important features. "They'd have to love and protect Henry just as much as you do, because everyone knows he is everything to you."

Regina's jaw dropped as she finally worked out that Emma was describing a very specific someone. She lied. She does know who she thinks it is.

Still oblivious to the reaction that she was receiving, Emma finished her list, "And last, but definitely not least, they'd have to be headstrong enough to stand up to you when you're wrong."

Regina grabbed her arm as the blonde paced around her, swinging her around so that they were face to face. "Emma, there is only one person that does all of those things and that's you."

"Is that so?" she smirked. "Maybe that's something for you to think about." She didn't give Regina time to answer; she just disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Regina wasn't far behind her. In a puff of purple smoke, she was standing in Emma's living room. "Really, Emma? Were the dramatics necessary?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Emma says sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed to be thinking about something?"

"What's to think about?" Regina asked, walking into Emma's personal space, their faces only inches apart. "You obviously think you know who my true love is. Why not find out?" She closed the space between them.

They felt the magic surge between them as their lips met for the first time. Emma's hair started to change at the roots, darkening from the white to it's former blonde color. As the kiss deepened, the tight bun fell into golden wavy curls. Her black outfit was replaced by her white tank, tight jeans and signature red jacket. Neither one knew how long their first kiss lasted, both just enjoyed the feeling of finally being complete.

AN: I hope you all know that I love you and didn't want you to be angry wit me. I strongly considered ending this with Emma disappearing.


End file.
